Weak
by AiZoey
Summary: Kory gets her heartbroken when she realizes that Richard is still in love with his first love, Barbara Gordon. How can Richard be in love with two people at once! He will soon realize exactly what he's losing... AU StarfirexRobin Author of BY YOUR SIDE and HOLD ME TIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW. Rated M for language, violence and (lots of) sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

Rated M: For language and sexual content

I could feel my body tense up. I felt a tingling sensation down below… and I wanted it again. I told myself that it was wrong to feel that way. But I don't know why… but I wanted it. I wanted someone to make love to me.

It didn't matter if they loved me or not…because that didn't matter. He was gone. Or so I thought.

We were at a wedding… and for most single people, it gave us an opportunity to get piss drunk and spend the night with a stranger. I never thought I would do this. But after my break-up with Richard, a one night stand didn't sound so bad.

And now I know what you're thinking… I'm easy. I'm throwing myself away. And maybe I am. But I wasn't thinking it at the time.

Ok… so you're probably wondering why we broke up in the first place. Richard and Kory. Kory and Richard.

To be personally honest, it was a stupid reason to break up… but if you were in my position… you wouldn't want to stay in that kind of relationship.

You see Richard… he's Dick Grayson. The high and mighty CEO of his adopted father's company. His adopted father is Bruce Wayne.

He has expectations and duties. He was a lot freer when we were in high school and university. So I guess you could say we've known each other for a while. We always knew we had something going on between us… but we just never had the right timing for it.

That was until we reconnected one summer.

That's for another time… back to the break up.

He basically wasn't being honest with me. He kept hiding things… saying they were nothing. That it would be better if I didn't know. And personally that is just plain wrong. I, his girlfriend, knew there was something wrong… but I wasn't allowed to know what it was. Like what the heck?

I believed he loved me… and at times I was convinced. But he had dated Barbara Gordon before me for a long time. She dumped him of course.

So I guess that leaves me as the rebound.

He didn't cheat on me or anything. But in the back of his mind he was debating on whether he liked me or her… or maybe even both. So he couldn't be "himself" around me. He found it unfair that he was thinking about two girls at once.

So the first thing that comes to mind is… I knew it! The second was… How can you like two people at once? Selfish little—

So I thought I could handle him taking some time off from "us". But then I realized… I don't need to wait for him. I deserved better. I deserved someone who would love me… and only me. No big deal right?

So I broke it off. He didn't say as much as a single word. Simply nodded. Admitting defeat… not even going to fight back or anything.

So I guess… deep down he wanted it too.

And here I am… in my break up phase. Drinking the occasional wine glasses and stuffing myself with instant noodles and Arizonas. Absolutely pitiful.

Picture a wedding reception. Men in their tuxes and women in their skanky dresses. If you were to zoom in at the open bar, you would a beautiful girl asking for a pina colada… well that's not me. I'm the one screaming at the top of her lungs for another drink!

My crimson red hair was perfectly curled down to mid-back, pinned to one side. I had done a black smokey eye with red lipstick which might have been to bold for the night but that was exactly what I was going for. My dress was a gray cocktail dress; very short, strapless and satin. My pumps must have been 4 inches which would have made me 5'8.

I knew what was going to happen. I was going to get totally wasted and sleep with the first guy who could pick me up and carry me to a room.

I didn't care.

What I failed to acknowledge was that Richard was going to be there.

See, Richard isn't a complete asshole. He cared about me. Or maybe he still does.

He hates complicated things and avoids them all together…except Barbara… she always had a soft spot in his heart. I just never noticed until… he introduced her to me.

I hated to admit it. But his eyes glowed when he saw her. I would leave them alone because it would disgust me. She had clearly moved on.

She cheated on him and married the other guy. It didn't take long for her to find the perfect man. It just wasn't Richard.

A lot of people could say that they looked perfect for each other despite the fact that she was now married to someone else. So I suppose in Richard's mind… that was the way it was. Him and Babs. That makes me wonder…so was I the rebound?

"Kory… you're drunk." He said trying to take my hand, to prevent me from chugging down another drink.

"Richard, do you mind fucking off… it's my life. You're not my boyfriend. Why don't you go find some bimbo that looks like Babs and screw her?"

Did I actually say that? Oh man I'm going to regret that in the morning… unless I don't remember!

He gave me a stern look and told the bartender that I was done.

Before I knew it… I was being hoisted over his shoulder and out of the reception.

"Richard! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Kory, will you just be quiet. I'm trying to help you."

" You help me? Ha! You asshole… how could you possible help me?"

"By getting you out of situation you don't want to be in."

"Maybe I want to screw with the person guy that can take me home… but if it's going to be you… I pass."

"Ouch… was that supposed to be insulting?"

I started to feel sick at this point.

"Hmmm?" he muttered as he realized I didn't respond with a snide comment.

I tapped him. I wanted to throw up.

"Oh shit…" he said putting me down to throw up in a garbage can.

As soon as I was erect, I felt better and decided to make a run for it. Not my brightest moments.

I was wearing heels.

I was drunk.

Richard knew I had a tendency to run when I drank.

So before I could say stop… I was in his car, windows down and my arms crossed over my chest. My dress was probably riding up because I remember it being really cold.

Surprisingly he wasn't taking me home, which turned out to be a bummer… because that would mean I'd wake up in his house and leave awkwardly. Did I mention that his butler Alfred was the sweetest man alive? He was as young as Richard… I would have been smitten.

Alfred always preferred me over Babs for some reason. I don't know what it was. But I was glad. To me, Alfred was like family.

Bruce on the other hand was always away traveling. Usually for business but sometimes pleasure, after all he was planning on passing his company onto Richard.

I only met him once… and I didn't even get to talk to him. Richard was called into his office in the manor while I was over. I don't think it was a good conversation.

He insisted that he carry me into the house.

I was a frequent visitor that I had my own room already, which was always prepared. Alfred greeted us as we came in.

"Ms. Korinna, it's been awhile since you last visited."

"Hey, Alfred…" I replied with my slurred speech. I hated coming in like this… especially in front of Alfred. He didn't deserve to see me like this.

"Master Richard, is there anything I can do to assist you?"

"No. Nothing Alfred, thank you." He replied sternly.

Richard carried me up the stairs and into the regular guest room that I had always taken. He made me sit on the bed.

He took off his coat and loosened his tie… and I could hear my heart beat faster. I wanted him. So badly. What a pathetic idea.

He took off my shoes as I dropped my purse on the floor. He stood up to reach the drawer and grabbed a long collared shirt.

"Here." He gave it to me.

I was feeling really dizzy now and that's when I sprinted towards the bathroom. Shut the door and threw up in the toilet.

He walked into the bathroom when I had pleaded to leave. He stood at the door frame, arms crossed and chuckling to himself.

"Now I remember why I never let you drink too much at parties. Do you remember the first house part we ever attended? We spent the whole night in the upstairs bathroom because you were puking your eyes out."

"Ha ha… very funny." I said not amused.

I flushed the toilet after retching. Stood up slowly and rinsed my mouth and face. I already mastered the art of throwing up without getting my hair tangled up in the mix. I had left my toothbrush so I started to brush.

Richard still stood by the door… examining me. It felt condescending.

"Do you have a problem?" I paused and asked him.

"I just find it so entertaining… yet upsetting that you were going to let yourself go."

"What do you expect…? I'm going through the "break-up" phase."

"I didn't think you would let yourself go… you broke up with me, remember?"

"So? You think that I don't care? That I would be happy to end it? You gave me no choice, Richard. How the hell do I compete with little Miss Perfect?"

"You didn't have to compete with her… besides you're nothing like her."

"Fuck you… and fuck her. I just want to go home."

"Oh no you don't… not like this you're not."

"You're not my boyfriend anymore… stop caring about me."

"Geez… you make me sound like I'm an asshole or something."

"Perhaps you are…"

He sighed and left the room. I removed most of my make-up although I still had some eyeliner left. I looked really hot tonight. I changed out of the dress and my strapless bra and into the long white collared shirt. It was probably expensive because it felt heavenly to wear.

I examined myself in the mirror… and I immediately thought of the times that Richard and I spent the night together in his office.

I used to borrow his shirts all the time because it was a hassle to put back on my clothes. Besides… it looked sexy.

I may have sobered up after throwing up and washing myself up… but I still had alcohol in my system. My impulsiveness was impeccable when I was drunk. You could never know what I would do next.

Before I could think of going to bed I was already out in the hallway and slipping into Richard's room. It was pitch black as always but I was so used to it that I developed sort of a night vision. I could see the silhouette of his bed.

As soon as I felt the sheets, I slipped in. I heard him stir and turn around to face me.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I could smell alcohol from his breath.

"Somebody has been drinking…" I whispered sensually.

"Kory—"

Before he could finish his sentence, my lips were pressed up against his.

Once my lips touched his… it was like we were together again. It was familiar… but it was addicting. When we kiss… it's like all we wanted to do was kiss.

He stopped, "Kory, we shouldn't be kissing."

"Does it look like I care?" I said kissing him back and nibbling down his neck.

"Fuck!" I knew all of his sensitive spots.

"Baby, you know you want to fuck…" I whispered.

Before I knew it… he was on resting on top of me… tearing my shirt open. My nipples were hard and it didn't take long before he grabbed my left breast and sucked on my right.

"Ahhh…Richard."

He became a little rougher as he switched. I bit my lip as he continued to massage them. I could feel his member harden as he pressed himself closer to my body.

"Condom, honey?"

He shook his head… "I can pull out in time, it's ok."

"You know I never liked that..."

"Was there ever a time that I didn't pull out in time? Besides… you were on birth control the whole time."

He moved back to my lips, our bodies heating up. Our lips danced, more and more vigorously as my hands ferociously gripped onto the roots of his hair. Oh god, I missed his scent.

I forgot that the sheets were silk. Our radiating skin made it almost impossible for us to stay still; it felt so nice to rustle in bed. It felt so familiar… I almost missed it. No wait—I do miss it. I felt something in my chest. It felt so right… but the fact that we weren't together anymore. That did not feel right at all.

I could feel myself retreat. A major buzz kill.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said, stopping to stroke the hair away from my face.

"I loved it when you did that." I whispered softly, not really knowing that I said that aloud.

"You're avoiding the question…"

He seemed to be sobered up all of a sudden. His blue eyes were illuminated even in the darkness. Those eyes that I stared into every morning and every night, those which gave me comfort and love. Are we not meant to be together? Why did it feel so real?

"Did you ever love me?"

He sighed. He clearly didn't want to stop making love to answer a stupid question about our break-up.

"Kory… you broke up with me. I'm sorry… I don't really know what to say to you right now. You know the story… and it's not my best moment ever. I did—do love you. But it just so happens that I still like—or love Babs. I don't think I actually got over her."

"It must have hit you when you learned that she got married without even an wedding invitation."

He quieted down. He slipped out and sat up on the side of the bed. His head in his hands, scratching his head.

I placed my hands on his tense shoulders.

"Is there any way you'll get over her?"

"Well, I don't really have a choice, do I?"

I didn't say anything. My hands fell from his shoulders.

I stood up from the bed and headed towards the kitchen. I need to eat something. I had the white collared shirt half buttoned up when the light turned on.

"My apologies…"

I grew a little self-conscious of myself. I was in a skimpy little white collared shirt, half buttoned and the Bruce Wayne was standing their robed in the kitchen.

Ok let me tell you something… Bruce Wayne, although he is Richard's adoptive father, he is closer to a brother's age than a father. Of course, Richard finds him as a mentor. I never talked to Bruce. Not because I didn't want to… he was just never around.

He never really cared for Richard's relationships. Most of the time, they weren't anything serious. A one-night-only was more of Richard's style. With the exception of Babs and me.

Another thing you need to know about Bruce… he's attractive. No… not attractive, he's hot. How would I describe him? Well he has the sexual appeal of Brad Pitt, the charm of the "older man" like Patrick Dempsey and scores chicks like George Clooney.

"No, I'm sorry, Bruce. You go ahead. I just wanted to eat something. I had a little too much to drink tonight, which is completely my fault."

"Hmm… the best medicine is company and time."

"Would you keep my company then?" I asked, curious to meet Richard's mentor.

He smiled. "Shouldn't Dick be here with you?"

"Umm… I think he might have passed out."

"You broke up… didn't you?"

"How did you know? I don't think Richard is the type to show and tell." I said chuckling as a gulped my water down.

"Well, when you're together with someone… it's rare for both of you to be wasted at a party… Richard drinks… but usually alone. Never with his girlfriend, especially if she intends to drink. So… if you both are drinking and he's not up with you sobering up, you can assume there is some tension between you two."

He paused.

"He hasn't been really focused at work. It's as if his mind is elsewhere. He's not the type to be hung up on a girl."

"Well it wouldn't be me… he's probably thinking about Barbara."

"She was a big part of his life. But so are you."

I sighed. "I guess so. I just can't do it anymore. There's only so much a person can take."

He stood silently as he drank his milk. Who knew the Bruce Wayne drank milk at night.

"You should go out… be free. Have fun. You shouldn't mope around, especially over Richard. He gets attached easily and as you can see… he got attached to Barbara and somewhat attached to you. But until the day he lets go of Barbara, he will never completely love you. And it's your choice if you want to stick around. But I'm telling you now… being around him… won't convince him. I think quite the opposite. If he realizes that you moved on, perhaps he will realize how much he wanted you to be around. "

He did make a point. In a way, the plan implied that I find someone who will fool around with me. To pretend to be my boyfriend, nothing serious.

I chuckled.

"So you're suggesting that I find someone to pretend to be my boyfriend and make him jealous?"

"No, not at all. The only way you can convince him and stir him up is if you are truly happy. Not acting, not pretending but actually enjoying someone else's company. Nothing beats true and genuine happiness. It can sicken people sometimes."

"That's cruel!"

"But it's true! To prove it to you… I'll be that guy."

I started laughing… but then I realized. Bruce would never joke. I almost choked on nothing. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Hmph." He had a little smirk.

"Oh dear, you are serious."

"If you're not comfortable that's totally fine. I mean why would you choose Richard's adoptive father?"

"It's not even that… I just didn't think you—anyways you seem more a brother to Richard anyway. Oh what the heck… why not?" I smiled. I like this guy. He's entertaining… entreatingly devious.

He put his cup into the sink and headed towards the stairs when he stopped to brush his lips on my cheek. I could immediately feel the rush of blood to my cheeks.

"Good night." He said smiling.

FIN

_Hello readers, my name is Maiden of the Sun, formally known as Filipina Princessa. It's been awhile. I know I should have written this before I started the chapter… but I wanted you to get a taste of my new fanfiction. I haven't written since perhaps… grade 8. I actually don't remember the last time I wrote a story. So now I'm in college if you can believe it. So I guess you can say I grew up. My stories will now be rated M for obvious reasons if you've read so far. I'm sorry if I lose fan because my old fans don't like my new style of writing… I don't actually know what the plot is going to be like… I'm just writing as I go… I find it easier to do it that way. I really do hope you still continue to read… and I'm sorry if I'm doing a crappy job. I'm not forcing anyone to read my work. I just felt like getting back to my old rhythm. _

_Read & Review!_

_Thank you,_

_Maiden of the Sun_


	2. Chapter 2: I Want You

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Rated M: For language and sexual content

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Previously on __**Weak**__:_

"_Oh dear, you are serious."_

"_If you're not comfortable that's totally fine. I mean why would you choose Richard's adoptive father?" _

"_It's not even that… I just didn't think you—anyways you seem more a brother to Richard anyway. Oh what the heck… why not?" I smiled. I like this guy. He's entertaining… entreatingly devious._

_He put his cup into the sink and headed towards the stairs when he stopped to brush his lips on my cheek. I could immediately feel the rush of blood to my cheeks. _

"_Good night." He said smiling._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I just remember being stunned. Standing in the beautiful marble kitchen in the Wayne Manor. By the time I got back into the guest room, Richard returned to his bedroom. I had no idea how this was going to work between Bruce and I. But I guess I didn't care about that… I was more concerned with the fact that it was Bruce who suggested this whole plan.

What was he getting at? Is this all a joke to him? Does he want to get back at Richard?

Another part of me told myself to shut and go with the flow and that's when I fell asleep.

I woke up that morning with Alfred bringing breakfast into my room. "Good morning, Miss Anders."

"Alfred, you know me better than to call me formally like that."

"As you wish, Korinna." He smiled.

I didn't mind him calling me Korinna. It was a beautiful name and I could never imagine him calling me Kory. It just didn't settle down with him or me.

He brought me scrambled eggs with sausages. It was my favourite and since it was made by him, I already had a wonderful start to my day!

Then it hit me.

What do I do now? I mean now, I'm supposed to "date" Bruce and make Richard jealous. Was the plan in action already? And even before I could say anything, Bruce knocks on the open bedroom door.

"Morning," He smiled, as he straightened his tie. Heading to work so late…

"Aren't you late for work or something?" I asked, with a confused look.

He chuckled. "I own the company; I can go to work if I wanted to."

"But Richard wakes up at the crack of dawn to go to work, when he was the one who drank with me." I smiled.

He looked down. "Spend the day with me…"

I gave him a quizzical look.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**2 weeks later…**

_You're what?_

That was the text Rachel sent me when I told her I was dating Bruce. I replied…

_I told you it's complicated. I'll tell you when I sleep over there!_

He brought me to the office during lunch time so everyone was out for lunch. Who would want to stay around? But of course, Bruce was called into work. So I was left walking around the office by myself. In a wife-beater and skinny jeans, I totally fit in. I was waiting for the elevator to upstairs to go to Bruce's office when—_ding!_

"Oh…well if it isn't Kory the rebound…"

"Oh hi Babs… nice to see you too…" I got into the elevator and pressed the highest floor. I whispered, "Bitch…"

"What did you call me?"

"Oh nothing, Babs. Are you going to see Richard?"

"Yes. I am. How about you, stalker?"

"Oh I'm not here for Richard." That was when we both reached the top floor. _Ding!_

She was surprised. She was probably thinking that if I wasn't there for Richard then I had to be there for Bruce. This probably baffled her. She had never been properly introduced to Bruce before so for me to know him and come to see him… probably intimidated her.

"Kory! There you are…" Bruce said coming over. Richard followed him looking down at his papers.

"Richard!" Babs exclaimed. "It's been so long!"

Richard looked up from his papers and saw me and Babs standing outside the elevator. He didn't know what was weird, seeing Babs there or seeing me there in a wife-beater and skinny jeans.

That's when Bruce spoke up, "Kory, do you mind going to dinner with Richard and I for a business meeting. I promised to spend the day with you and this was so last minute, I want to make it up to you."

Richard looked at me. I smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

Babs started cracking up, "Is this some kind of joke? You were here for Bruce?"

Bruce looked down and chuckled to himself. He took my hand and pulled me into the elevator with him. "Richard, I'm sure you can take the other elevator with—Barbara was it?"

Richard's eyes stayed on me, even as the elevator doors closed and Bruce whispered exclusively into my ear. "I apologize for today…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce drove me to my apartment to change into something formal for the dinner. I was having trouble figuring out what to wear, which wasn't a problem because Bruce ended up raiding my closet for anything appropriate. He had taken his coat, undid his tie and rolled up his sleeves. And I have to admit he looked pretty damn good. He didn't seem high mighty as I expected him to be.

"Hmm… I think this will be appropriate." He said lifting a tight black dress, above the knee with a low scoop back. And then he picked up one of my black velvet pumps. "Leave your hair down in loose waves."

"Wow, someone's bossy…" I said chuckling.

"Hey… this isn't for me. This is for Richard. You do want to make him jealous don't you?" He pushed me into the bathroom to change.

"There's another thing," he said through the door as I was changing, "It involves you getting comfortable with me."

I paused. I finished putting the dress and shoes on. I untied my hair and let it fall. I got some mousse and scrunched my hair in waves. My hair smelled good. "Ok… I'm listening."

"I only know it's been only two weeks… but that's exactly why being physically close would tick Richard off…"

"Go on…" I said getting more intrigued.

"So, I suggest we show him how intimate we are. But that's only if you're comfortable. He knows me… and he will think I'm just using you, when indeed you're using me."

"Oh, I like." I said chuckling as I got out of the bathroom. He was sitting down, but when he saw me he stood up. His eyes…were scanning up and down my body.

"…Also Babs is going to be there."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What is she doing here?" I heard Babs ask Richard as he escorted into the restaurant.

I think at this point I was shitting myself laughing. But I began to question why Babs was there in the first place. Bruce then explained it to me.

"Babs is married to a multi-millionaire CEO who is interested in merging with Wayne Industries. She wanted to deal with this herself because she knew that Richard would refuse. His ego is too big to accept without a little persuasion."

I walked silently. Did Babs really mean that much to him still? Even with her marriage in the way… would he go that far for her? What was it that he liked about her?

"Are you alright, Kory?" Bruce asked, concerned.

"How is this plan going to work, if he's already into Babs?"

I was starting to lose hope now.

He smiled and whispered. "Men always want something they can't have, which is why I'm sort of attracted to you."

He kissed my cheek then and left my side to shake hands with other clients who were also dining in the restaurant. Have I made a mistake in choosing junior instead of the senior? I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?" Richard asked pulling out my chair.

"Oh nothing, Richard."

He bent over to lean into my ear, "You have a lot of explaining to do…"

"There is nothing to explain, Richard."

"Oh there is…"

Richard moved on and helped Babs with her chair as she gave me a glaring look.

Bruce finally sat down as he finished talking to other business men. He moved his chair over closer to me, as he called for the waiter.

The night became professional as soon as the food came. Babs became professional and discussed what her hubby wanted. Of course I enjoyed my meal but felt uneasy as Richard stared me down the whole night. Bruce was sensing the tension already and asked me to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" he extended his hand and I took it.

I walked over to the dance floor and they were playing a string version of Someone Like You. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… it's just weird to sit there… With him and her and to think that he could be thinking of her and me at the same time."

"You have to put a strong face, or you'll never convince him. It's time to show him that you've moved on… even if you haven't. He'll feel a sense of loss once he realizes that you're no longer his and that you're no longer in love with him."

Something deep inside broke. I was no longer his… he couldn't have me. But it's not like he wanted me… and that's what hurt the most. I could feel my eyes water.

I sniffled. "But it's too hard… " I could feel the tears coming… and we were almost at the angle where Richard could see my face.

"You can't give up, Kory. Besides we've only just started." Before I could even reply… his lips caressed mine. Soft and gentle. It was comforting and for once I felt a sense of relief.

The biggest player, Bruce Wayne, was kissing me. In public. In front of Richard.

I didn't think of the tears that were hidden from our kiss. Or the flash of a camera from the paparazzi. For some reason that didn't even matter to me. I like to believe it was because I was so stunned. But I think it was more the fact that I felt safe. Guarded. Like someone had my back. That perhaps things would turn out for me.

Before I could recover from the sweet kiss Bruce had given me. We were already surrounded by security, cameras, and snooty reporters.

"What's her name?"

"Who's this mystery girl?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"Is this just another fling?"

I smirked at the last question. Perhaps it was a fling but that didn't matter to me. We all had our reasons and although Bruce's weren't obvious, he had still had his reasons –or reason.

In the back of my mind that should have concerned me.

"Bruce…" I called to him as he held me close and shielding me from the reporters. I dug my face into his chest.

"I'll take you to my place and you can stay there." He whispered into my ear.

We gradually walked towards the exit to our limo assisted by security and bodyguards. Richard and Barbara were already in the limo by the time we came in.

"What the hell was that?" Richard shouted, as the door closed behind us.

"Oh Richard, you shouldn't be surprised. This happens all the time and I'm sure you've had your share." Bruce replied in as-matter-a-fact tone.

By the look on Richard's face he was madder at Bruce then me. His gaze was like a hawk towards Bruce, who clearly didn't care to notice his scowl.

There was a pause.

Barbara scooted over, closer to Richard and said "Don't worry Richard, I think they look adorable together even though it won't last long…" she said giving me a fake smile.

I ignored her evidently.

I didn't even notice Bruce holding my hand. I was in my own world. A voice in my head kept saying, "What have you done?"

I had a hard time believing that it was Bruce's idea. But I had agree to it… so that makes me responsible as well.

I look towards Richard who played "cool and collected". He was staring out the window. I didn't know what he was feeling. He was really good at that. I couldn't ever read him sometimes. And I guess that was my downfall. If only I hadn't been so naïve. I wouldn't be in this mess.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When we got home I was asked to wait in Bruce's bedroom although it shouldn't be called that—Bruce barely slept. He seemed like the kind of guy to suffer from insomnia.

His bedroom was perfect. It was beautifully furnished with a balcony. Although it simple it was elegant. To my surprise he had a four post bed with beautiful black and ivory pillows. The bathroom attached to it was made of mostly marble. It contained both a shower and a Jacuzzi with jets for two people at most. Scented candles in every nook and corner…

We had dropped Barbara off at her place, so I'm guessing that Richard and Bruce were talking it out. It was only until heard the yelling that I grew worried.

He told me to wait. _Then_ you should wait.

But something inside me didn't want them fighting. They didn't need this. They're family although not blood-related. Richard told me years ago. He was orphaned and Bruce took him in. So in a way Bruce was Robin's guardian. Not a father but much more a brother.

The idea of them fighting over me seemed silly; like I was some toy of some sort.

They were in the parlour.

"—When were you going to tell me?"

"You never cared who I dated… besides she broke up with you…"

"Whatever happened to not dating ex-girlfriends?"

"Well if she really meant so much to you why did you let her go?"

"Because—"

"Because what?" I interrupted walking into the parlour. Richard went white, looking at me.

"Well, Richard?" Bruce said looking at Richard with a little smirk on his face. This look emitted an amusing feeling as Richard was caught in a sticky situation.

He just looked at me. Assessing my face, trying to read my eyes and as soon as he saw the urgency in my face he had tensed up.

I was done. If he wasn't going to tell me… what's the point in asking?

"Forget it, Richard. You never were really good at communicating anyway…" I said dragging Bruce with me out of the parlour leaving Richard to his thoughts which is probably the worst thing to do.

But that wasn't my concern.

I led Bruce into my room so that we could talk in private. "What was that?"

"What do you mean? It's just two men fighting for one woman." He said chuckling to himself a little.

"And you think this is funny? I never asked you to do this, Bruce, but what is your motive? Why are you doing this? I wanted you to make Richard jealous not actually make him believe I was going to date you. If anything you're making it worse. He's not the type of guy to fight for me… that's it. It's over."

I looked to the floor not seeing Bruce advance me. But he wrapped his left arm around my waist and his right cupped my face. A kiss. And not just "a kiss" … it was a good one; real, romantic and worse totally convincing.

I broke off the kiss, "Bruce, please –don't."

He dropped his hands and turned around. I sat in the loveseat in my room, astonished. What just happened?

"I—I was always scared to let someone in… after my parents died, I never wanted to feel any emotional attachment…I never wanted to lose anyone or have them be taken from me."

"Ooh, Bruce Wayne has feelings," I chuckled as I approached him. "Bruce, I don't want to be some charity case nor do I want to be one of those girls you seem to change as much as you change your clothes."

He grinned. "That's not what I want for you either…"

"Then why are you doing this? Is this a game?"

"Kory, listen to me… I'm not good at expressing my feelings, so please?"

I sighed. "I'm listening…"

He paused… for what seemed like hours, the only thing he could say was, "I—I don't really know what I want in life. I mean I have everything. When you get everything—then what?" He chuckled, and ran his fingers through his hair.

He glanced at me, then immediately turned away and sighed.

"Bruce, it's ok… talk to me." I said sitting closer to him.

He looked up at me, "I want you."

I have no idea how long I saw there, staring into his eyes. It was like I stopped breathing… how—what. What just happened?

"I—" I was interrupted.

"I don't mean it in a provocative way… I just… want to want to be with someone. And right now, I feel like I could want you," He pauses. "No, I want you."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3 : My Love is Like a Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Rated M: For language and sexual content

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Previously on **Weak**:_

"_Bruce, it's ok… talk to me." I said sitting closer to him. _

_He looked up at me, "I want you." _

_I have no idea how long I saw there, staring into his eyes. It was like I stopped breathing… how—what. What just happened?_

"_I—" I was interrupted._

"_I don't mean it in a provocative way… I just… want to want to be with someone. And right now, I feel like I could want you," He pauses. "No, I want you." _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

What have I gotten myself into? Is this really happening right now?

"Wait—I—I don't know what to say—"

He interrupted me, "I know this is sudden and maybe even crazy, but I can't explain myself any other way." He looked down at his feet and for once I didn't see him as the high and mighty billionaire Bruce Wayne; instead I saw a man.

I stood up, but soon realized I shouldn't have. I had nowhere to go. What could I say? If I was supposed to feel something, I would have felt it now. I am I still into Richard? Or is this my chance to move on?

Is he waiting for a reply? What is he expecting? Wait! What do I want? Who do I want?

Richard? Or Bruce?

It all seems like a selfish and foolish game picking between two people. But what choice do I have? Maybe Bruce could be—No! I must be going crazy.

I turned around to face him, "How do I know this is not some kind of game? I can't take being lied to and be 2nd place." I laughed to myself. " I sound like a jealous schoolgirl!"

He took my hand.

"I can't guarantee anything. But I know when I want something," his eyes piercing through me. There was truth, there was a sort of wanting in them, maybe even lust. Normally I would shy away at advances like this… but not this time.

"And if I don't want you…"

He laughs a little… "Bruce Wayne always gets what he wants… when I can't get something, I just want it more." He touches my face, "Are you saying, Korinna Anders, that you don't want to spend the night with The Bruce Wayne?"

His finger traces my cheeks then to my ear. I let out a sigh. "You don't know what you do to me…This is me trying to resist."

"Are you still thinking about Richard? After all he has done to you… you're willing to deny me what I want and possibly what you want?"

"You make it sound like a crime…" I turn away, back facing him. "You cloud my judgement…as if you're seducing me or taking control of my mind."

"Give into me… you won't regret it." He whispers in my ear. His arms wrapping around my waist, his breath warm on my cheeks and something rock hard poking my behind.

It almost seems that Richard is out of the picture. I wonder if this is how Bruce seduces woman just before he takes them under his wing…

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I say exasperated.

"This isn't me trying… but if you won't give in yet, I might have to start…" He mumbles, as he kisses behind my ear down to my shoulder.

"Bruce, as much as you turn me on right now… I have a feeling I'm going to regret it as soon as you find another girl you want put to bed…"

He winced. "Oooh… you think I'm that predictable?"

I nodded, "And you just want to piss Richard off by taking his sloppy seconds…"

"Well… if it does piss Richard off then it just shows how much he still cares for you… So it's a win-win situation."

I thought about this a little. But that didn't change my mind, "If I did, he might not ever talk to me again. Besides I need love not some one night stand."

He turned me around, "What makes you think I want just one night with you." His eyes pierced through mine proving to me that he was saying the truth. My heart was starting to beat faster as I hesitated to give into him. _This isn't me. I would never give into this. Am I falling for him? Or just lust for someone to love me?_

"Bruce… I… I can't…" I kissed him on the cheek almost as a gift of apology.

He sighed. "Interesting, you let on this innocent but seducible young woman."

"Innocent, maybe…but seducible? Think again. I've seen too many headlines with you and a new girl. I'm not about to fall for that trap, no matter what you say. Those women may have nothing to lose… but for me, someone who wants to love and be loved the old-fashioned way, just might lose everything she's ever believed in."

Before he could find some cunning way to retaliate, I left the room.

4 weeks later…

"You know, Bruce hasn't dated anyone for a month now. And the tabloids are starting to notice it and maybe even miss it. I'm sure somewhere they have a special about all the women he's dated." Terra was saying over a cappuccino.

I continued to sip my French vanilla. I'll let this comment slip. I need to find another topic we can talk about. But it seems that is the only interesting topic there is with my friends. My friends like the idea of me being with someone totally not my type compared to see me despair over my beloved and failed relationship with Richard. It's weird how they take Bruce's side over Richard.

Bruce would be more likely to hurt me but instead Richard did.

It's not a question of whose better, but what will happen to me during the aftermath. Perhaps I'm just really bad at choosing people to date. I'm in love with the perfect guy and he hurts me and then I attract all the other men who just want to get in my pants. Like what the fuck?

Pardon my language. I don't mean to sound angry but I'm just sick of things not going my way.

Terra had noticed that I did not respond to her comment, so she quickly changed the subject. Convenient.

"How's living in that dump you call an apartment?"

"It is not a dump! Trust me, I'm going to make that place so beautiful you'll want to move in with me!" That was the idea… my apartment, although small, was cozy but antique. A little too antique. I wanted to make it my own. But first I needed a job.

I sighed.

"What?" Terra asked.

"I think it's time for change."

"Ok, what though?"

"I'm going to call my mom."

"WHAT?! You never call your mom unless you—oh shit!"

"Yes, I'm going to ask her for help." I laughed.

"I have a bad feeling about this…are you sure? There's no going back, if you're going to ask your mom to part of the business. Why so interested all of a sudden?"

"I need a change. Not so much my love life, but me. I mean maybe it's time to take control of my life, by living it and having fun. In order to do that in this world, you need money, as bad as it sounds. And my mother just so happens to own one of the biggest companies in the fashion world."

"Your mom will immediately take you under her wing. She's always wanted you to be a model… she would do anything for you to be a model in her company. I mean come on… when she became one of the biggest names in fashion industry; paparazzi were swarming you, her one and only gorgeous daughter."

" I didn't want that life. So I laid low and eventually mom took the heat off me and I was declared uninteresting!" I was dating Richard at the time and I didn't want us to look like a power couple; him the CEO and me the top model. I had that potential but the constant working didn't appeal to me because all I wanted to be was Richard's everything and just living simply.

But I guess my life now doesn't appeal since I have no man to "hold me down". And maybe that's what I need now, to be a successful powerhouse woman!

Terra had to head back to work so I decided to call my mom then and there.

Obviously long distance… my mother was in Paris, her _joie de vivre._ Paris equals fashion and passion. The two things my mom was in love with. She had a boyfriend, Raoul for the longest time. She never wants to tie the knot because my father was her true love (he passed away) and she felt that if she remarried it was a betrayal to that love. Besides she's happy with what she has now.

You know what they say about French men? Amazing in bed but terrible husbands… Raoul seems wonderful to my mother. He is completely devoted to her, unlike most of my mother's coworkers' husbands. But what can you do right?

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"_Cherie_! How are you?!" I loved it when she called me that.

"Hi, mom. I'm ok, but I know what would make me feel better." I could hear her excitement as she rejoiced. She knew what I was talking about. I told her a few years ago that if things weren't working out (meaning my love life) I would surrender to her fashion world. The reason why she wanted me so badly was because she knew she could trust me; with the job and eventually the company.

"You're finally joining me… so what are the conditions?"

"I get to stop being a model anytime I want."

"Is that it? Are you serious? I thought there would be a whole list!" She laughed over the phone. She didn't waste time, "You need to fly here then!"

The next thing I knew I was in Paris. I really felt out of place. I was wearing a tank and jeans, my normal apparel. I guess you could say I was a plain Jane. I had to wear sunglasses and a fedora to hide my hair. It was obvious the hair. I wouldn't be surprised if the paparazzi have been waiting for me.

My mother on the other hand did not bother dressing down. She was wearing her sleek black cocktail dress; high neck and low back, matching pumps and her dark rimmed glasses. She kept her hair long which made the illusion that she was way younger. We were almost like sisters.

"_Cherie!_" We embraced and double kiss, one on each cheek and sat down.

It's also French. But I must say I could almost fall for this type of lifestyle. Paris made my mother happy, even though she was working all the time; Paris gave her the time to relax while keeping her occupied. Unlike North America, everything was rush rush rush.

"Oh mother…"

"Oh my, you only call me "mother" when you don't agree with something…" She took her glasses off looking at me.

"You look so much happier than I am… it makes me feel centuries older than you."

"My darling, if you lived in Paris and lived _la vie en rose_, then you wouldn't have a care in the world. So tell me what is bothering you… what happened to Richard. I thought for sure it was "forever". He loved you so much."

"Oh mom, loving me wasn't the problem. It was being torn between two people. I don't get how you can love two people at once!"

"At least, he still loved you while loving her. There are worse things."

"Well… I ended it. I can't stand the idea that he was in love with me and her. We were so different. Eventually one was going to rule over the other. And I wasn't going to wait there to see."

"Honey, you were too hasty. Give the man a chance to breathe and see. Or do it the French way, find the mistress and beat her."

"Mom, he didn't cheat on me."

"_Mon dieu,_ why did you end it?"

"I don't know, mom! It seemed like the right thing. I mean my heart was broken. I was so sure he loved me and when I felt that his love was faltering. I was right. But it still hurt. I mean is it even possible to love two people at once. I thought the heart could have one person."

"How about polygamists? They love more than one person. How about when you're widowed like me? You think I have no room for another man?"

"But mom, you don't even want to marry Raoul!"

"But that doesn't me I don't love him. I love your father, God forbid, but I cannot live a life without love. And you know it gets lonely over here. With you in the States, I have no family. Besides, I'm too old to get married." She chuckled.

"Ok, let's change the subject."

"Well… I hear that you've been the leading lady of a very prestigious man…" She leaned closer to me, she knew how to read me.

"Oh… you mean Bruce."

"So the rumours are true! Tell me more!"

"Mom, you make it sound like a soap opera…"

"Please treat your mother! It's not every day that I see my beautiful daughter. But to see her on the tabloids with a hottie… now that's something I have to hear from you."

I sighed. I told her everything, minus the seduction.

She was speechless. "I—_Cherie, _I want to be happy for you but at the same time I can't help being concerned. Which do you want? A happy or concerned mother?"

"Happy…I think it would be more entertaining."

Her face lit up. "My, my… honey, you've really captured one of the most captivating men in North America. That is a big deal! How could you snatch such a specimen? How'd did you meet? Do you like him? Did something happen between you guys?"

"Mom, he basically took in Richard, almost like a protégé, after both his parents died. So I knew him before when I was dating Richard. I mean, we barely ever interacted. Richard never cared for his company. Bruce back then was like a father; telling him what to do. But now, Bruce is more like his brother… they compete against each other. I don't know how he started to be attracted to me. Like I told you… I was in the kitchen after the falling out with Richard that drunken night and he started talking to me, almost sympathizing with me. Honestly my judgement was clouded and I was so angry that I just agreed with everything he said."

She nodded looking down as she was sipping her French tea.

"All I wanted to do is get back at Richard for making me feel so 2nd place. So insignificant. Or not worth fighting for! And he was giving me the opportunity to make Richard see that he really does care and love me, by making him jealous. I know, I know it's silly. I regret it now. It just made me more hurt and confused." I massaged my temple as I was being to see how naïve and childish I've become.

" It seems I'm falling for it. He makes himself up as a prestigious and cool bachelor of one of the biggest companies, but with me he genuinely wants to be with me. I don't know if it's an act or something real. I mean men are complex beings…" I sighed.

My mother did not look at me, but instead stared into space, perhaps wondering what to say to me next.

"Korinna, as your mother, I wish for you to avoid such relationships. They strain your heart and mind and honestly it will not do you any good. You need to make up your mind. If you love Richard but he does not love you, you need to learn how to love yourself more than him. You cannot love another without first loving yourself. As for Bruce, it seems he's very good at wooing women and tailoring his moves according to what that specific woman is looking for. I don't want you to fall for this kind of man because you'll end up in the pile of dusty trophies of every woman he's ever dated or slept with. I know I have no say in your sex life or love life… but I do wish that you will not harden your heart because of the imperfections of this sad and cruel world."

So much to take in… I stayed silent for what seemed like hours.

"Mom, do you think this is the best choice? To immerse myself into work?"

"Well, only if you want it. I don't want to force you into something you don't even like. It will become torture to you in the future. But I assure you it will keep you busy."

I closed eyes, imagining what that life would look like. Fashion, fashion, fashion; the clothes, the parties, the shoots, the models, the designers, the fame.

_Would I fit into this world?_

"It's a deal." I extended my hand for her to shake it. But she just smiled.

1 year later…

"Congratulations on your new line!"

"_Merci!_ I couldn't have done it without my daughter." My mother put a hand on my knee.

"I've seen power couples, but to have a mother and daughter collaborate together has been interesting to watch. How do you ladies do it? I mean isn't there rivalry?"

"It's funny that you say that because I've never fought with my mother before. She's very free-spirited and I've always respected her freedom and she has respected mine. In a way we're almost like sisters, besides we already look it."

The crowd laughs.

"Ah! We have a question from the audience. Please stand up."

He was dressed casually, with a beanie and vintage ray bans. "This is a personal question but does having your heart broken have anything to relate to suddenly joining your mother's company?"

The audience went quiet. All eyes staring back at me. The question hit home, but I wasn't going to retaliate to the question so hastily. I looked at him more closely and realized.

"It's funny that you ask a question that you know the answer to, Richard." There were whispers in the audience. _Richard Grayson?_

I was previously interviewed about my relationships when I first started being a model. Of course, I had nothing to hide since it was the past. So evidently, Richard and Bruce became big names in France. If anything their popularity grew in Paris as I, top model, previously dated Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne both very powerful men in North America.

He didn't hesitate, from the front row he headed over to the stage. Evidently no one knew what was going on. It was almost like a delayed reaction. He took my hand and took me away on live TV. I couldn't even believe it myself.

"What are you doing?!" I said as I was having trouble catching up in my heels.

" I should ask you the same question. I didn't think you'd go this far…" he said as his motorcycle was parked outside the side door.

"I can't ride this… I'm wearing a dress."

"Then you'll have to sit sideways on my lap then… it would have been harder to bring a car. This way we can evade paparazzi."

"You could have called."

"And you would have answered?"

"Hm, actually I wouldn't… What's going on? Why are you kidnapping me?" I sat on his lap as I put on the 2nd helmet.

"We cannot talk here…" he said briskly as we zoomed away.

Richard was never like this. He usually was straight to the point. But I remember how daring he was. We'd always ride his motorcycles which is why I never wore dresses. We were always on the move. We were always together… inseparable. Even when we were just best friends, he'd always bike me to school. Barbara hated motorcycles so he never dropped her off at school. Although, it made her so jealous.

"Where's your apartment?" He asked.

"Just turn right, straight ahead, I'll tell you when to stop." He was zooming in the streets if we got caught it didn't matter. It's not like a ticket would stop him.

"Ok, right here…"

After parking we headed to my apartment; the same as a year ago when I first moved to Paris. My mother insisted that I get a new apartment but it was the only place that reflected who I am. I was small but cozy and almost had a rusty and vintage Paris look. It had old French doors for the balcony that I liked to keep open. With loveseats and a 4-post bed, my apartment was romantic.

"Make yourself comfortable…" I went back to my room to my wardrobe which was hidden by a folding screen. Then I changed out of my interview outfit into a simple blue t-shirt dress.

I walked back to the living room and sat down on a loveseat. Richard had already taken off his beanie and sunglasses. Revealing his still-good hat hair and his gorgeous blue eyes.

"You have a lot of explaining to do…" he said, slouching, putting elbows on his knees.

"About what? And since when do I have to explain what's going on with me…?"

"You don't even tell me where you're going… I found about you in Paris 6 months ago in a billboard of you modeling for lingerie, for God's sake! I didn't even think it was you, until I asked a random pedestrian! I would have come 6 months earlier but I got caught up with work and Bruce has been working me to the bone. He plans to retire early! Unbelievable."

"You still haven't answered my question… I don't have to explain what's going on with me!"

"What happened to us? You know I still care about you, no matter what we've been through. I know I've made a mistake but that doesn't mean you have to run away."

"Hey! Don't go pointing fingers at me! You're the one who broke my heart because you couldn't make up your mind about 2 people! I don't know how the fuck you can love two people at once, Richard!"

"Well, you wouldn't fucking know!" He sighed, massaging his temple.

He continued, "And then what happened with Bruce… I thought he broke up with you. He never talked about what happened to you. He just said you were gone. He didn't know anything! I know we had our rough patch but you still could have given me a warning! I was going to let you fall in love with Bruce if that's what you truly wanted. But if Bruce was going to hurt you, I swear I would kill him. But no letter or call from you. You disappeared… I missed you… so much,"

"I was in a bad place. I wanted to blame myself for being stupid. For letting myself feel for Barbara but feel just the same about you. It was unfair. I didn't think I deserved to love you. But I wanted to be at least friends… somehow rewind and get back to the way we were… but like I said you disappeared."

I turned around and put water in the kettle. I'm going to need some tea.

"Dick, I can't do this again. If I stay in Paris, I have no memory of you here… I can feel secure knowing that you won't pop up one day or see you on the news or in magazines."

"Don't do this… Kory… I should have been open about this before. I'm just not good at expressing my feelings." I could feel him stand behind me, but his hands remained at his side.

I turn around and kiss his lips. He grabs me by the waist and caresses my hair. I could feel longing, not lust. Almost like kissing after long leave of absence. Is this what I wanted?

Here and back again.

I wanted more… more of him. No!

Before I knew it I could see Richard's shocked face as I pushed him away.

"I—I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. Richard, we are very different people. I like to talk about my feelings and leave things out in the open. While you, you just hide and wish to deal with it on your own. And I don't know if I can do that if we're boyfriend and girlfriend. That was the one thing I found difficult in our relationship. You never told me when something was troubling you… and when that something became me… I just couldn't take it anymore. I kept blaming myself for not being enough… or just not being enough to get Barbara out of your head."

I continued, "Look at her! She's a pain in the ass… I have no idea how the heck you can still be in love with her!"

"BUT I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER. Not anymore… I was in love with what we used to be when we were in high school. She broke up with me and moved on. In a way I never stopped loving her… she was my first love. You have to understand how I felt then… and I know it's real late… but right now I miss you. And if there's any chance for us to be together again I would take it in a heartbeat. And that's a lot coming from me, Kory."

We could hear commotion outside. Oh no the paparazzi... I walked over to the window to the balcony. I was never afraid of talking to the press… since I was such a goody-two-shoes. But this time, the interview on TV is probably all over the net.

Then Richard came up from behind me, exposing himself to the paparazzi.

"I LOVE HER! JE L'AIME." Pulling me into an intense lip lock.

No matter how hard I struggled, I was not going anywhere. By the time, he released me it was too late. The paparazzi had enough evidence to prove that Richard Grayson was my new beau.

"Kory… where are the towels?" He yelled from the bathroom.

"Not now!" I said, as I covered the phone. "I'm so sorry… he's been camping out here for the past month. I don't know what to do, Bruce."

"That bastard… he's supposed to be running my company and has used you as an excuse to escape me."

"I don't blame him, Bruce. Why didn't you tell him about what happened to us?"

"I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of knowing what happened to us. He let go of you… a wonderful woman. I know it sounds pedophile to say that I've seen you grown from a young teen into a beautiful woman, but you deserved more. You are one-of-a-kind… I mean… you rejected me!"

"Aw, I'm sorry, Bruce."

"It's alright… I miss you, you know?"

"Hey hey, you're barking up the wrong tree. Your protégée of adopted son is in love with me… don't g fighting for my love too."

"There's something alluring about forbidden fruit… you just want to bite into it." He chuckles.

"You're horrible, you know that? I have to go; Richard doesn't know I've been talking to you over the past year."

"You sure it's a good idea to keep that a secret?"

There was a pause. Yes, I have been contacting Bruce over the past year. I do not know how he found out but I have a feeling he has some kind of connection to my mother. My mother always thought that Bruce was a good man. After all he's been almost like a father to Richard… more like a brother.

I always find myself at ease after talking to Bruce. He does seem like an old fart in the aspect that he has wisdom.

I always wondered why I kept in contact with Bruce in the past year. He had found me…and I guess I still needed that connection to Richard even if it wasn't Richard himself. Home away from home I guess. Our relationship is definitely a friendly one… and looking back, perhaps an inappropriately friendly relationship. I mean for goodness' sake, he's my ex-boyfriend's guardian. Well not anymore anyways but still. I'm practically dating his family.

I don't know how Richard feels about the whole thing… but right now he seems to be willing to forgive anything just to be with me again.

My mind is telling me no. 'He hurt you once, he can hurt you again'.

But I'm afraid that if I pass this up, I'll find myself unable to feel that happiness that I felt with him.

"Who are you talking to?" Richard sneaks behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'll talk to you later, ok?" I say into the receiver and hang up.

"Kory?" he whispers, waiting for an answer.

"That was Bruce."

His hands drop and he walks over to the counter, leaning on it. "Why is he calling you, Kory?" I could hear the coldness in his voice.

"I've been talking to him over the past year."

He inhales sharply, putting his head down. There was a long pause.

"So he knew…" he stops. "HE KNEW?!" His voice loud and harsh. I hated when he raised his voice when we were together. I would walk away and let him fuse… I hated it. It would lead to a fight and I absolutely hated fighting.

I turned away, getting ready to walk off. "Wait–" he grabs my hand, pulling me towards him until our faces are inches apart.

"I'm not going to let you walk away anymore, Kory. You need to face me."

I squirm. "Stop." I look away. I cannot stare into those eyes that I adore because I will see anger in them.

"Look at me…" he said taking my chin so that I can face him. "Why does Bruce get to call you and you don't even tell me where the fuck you are?"

"Please stop… I don't want to fight. We were always fighting before…"

"I want to fight right now… this is something worth fighting for."

"Bruce—Bruce and I are close friends. He was there when you weren't. He even was going to go as far as dating me to make you jealous… but he ended up wanting me for himself despite how much I still felt for you. As much as I wanted to move on from you… I could not accept his feelings."

He inhales deeply again, almost as if holding back a cold retaliation.

"He has been wonderful to me. He was my indirect connection to you. He made me stop missing you. I would have gotten over you eventually and he was helping me to do that."

He looks away, almost disgusted.

"Richard…" I go over to touch him, but he yanks his arm away. "Honey…" I force myself onto him but I lose my balance. Like the speed of light he has me wrapped in his arm as we fall down to the floor.

He winces.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry." I look up to see his eyes on me. So very close.

I almost feel this nostalgic feeling at the proximity of our bodies. My heart relaxes, like its home.

"I'm so angry at you right now." He mutters. "But I can't help the feeling of being close to you again."

My heart is beating… faster and faster. Oh my God. I can't bear it… I can't breathe.

"_Star_…" he whispers. I almost gasp at the sound of the name.

"_I wish we could see the stars… there's too much light pollution in the city." I mutter, sitting on a hill with my knees to my chest. _

"_Yeah I guess." Richard replies, nothing ever seems to surprise the 13 year old boy._

"_They are so fascinating! They're bright and even though they're a million miles away, you can still see them. They're still out there during the day, it's just the sun is too bright and we can't see them anymore."_

_He laughs at me. "I really loved stars when I was younger. My dad gave me a telescope to see them and we would stay up all night just naming them all even with mum." He pauses._

"_But when they passed away… I realized the only thing I had left were the stars in the sky. But what use are they when they're so far away."_

"_Hm…" I thought to myself. "The stars are always going to be there… no matter how far they are. Like your parent, you might not be able to reach them… but they're still there."_

_He smiles as he looks at me and nudges me with his shoulder. I smile back. _

"_What time are you guys moving tomorrow?" He asks._

"_We'll be gone by noon." I say sadly. Mom is moving us again… just when I had a great friend._

"_You'll call me, no matter where you are? You gotta tell me when people bully you."_

_I nod. _

"_You're like a star."_

"_What?"_

"_I won't always see you, but I know that you're always there." He says. _

_I'm speechless. "Will you be my star?"his eyes completely staring into mine._

_I nod stupidly as I turn to look straight ahead trying to hide my flushed cheeks. _

"_Good." He says. "My star."_

"Say it again…" I whisper, as I close my eyes… waiting for that special name.

"_Star_." He whispers in my ear as he kisses my temple.

"What's happening to me?" I say exasperated. I moan as he kisses my neck.

"Sssshhhh…" He lets me go, standing up and picking me up from the floor. He leads me out of the living room into my bedroom. Lightly puts me on the bed with him still on top of me.

"I don't know if I can do this…Richard. Let you back into my life after what we've been through…"

"I won't let you go this time… you need to believe that. I want you in my life whether we're loving each other or fighting… I want to do that with you. Please… let me love you." He says it with the outmost sincerity.

Is this the same man, I dated so long ago?

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Thank you for the reviews. And I apologize that I cannot update as fast as I want to! I'm a university student now, and it's getting close to exam time. I'll probably get the next chapter by after December 20. I'll be home and I'll have plenty of time to write the next chapter. _

_But I promise if I have time I'll work on it and submit a short chapter. You guys deserve it! _

_Maiden of the Sun_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Tease

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**Rated M: For language and sexual content.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON(S). BE WARNED AND ENJOY ;)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Previously on **Weak**:_

_"Say it again…" I whisper, as I close my eyes… waiting for that special name._

_"Star." He whispers in my ear as he kisses my temple._

_"What's happening to me?" I say exasperated. I moan as he kisses my neck._

_"Sssshhhh…" He lets me go, standing up and picking me up from the floor. He leads me out of the living room into my bedroom. Lightly puts me on the bed with him still on top of me._

_"I don't know if I can do this…Richard. Let you back into my life after what we've been through…"_

_"I won't let you go this time… you need to believe that. I want you in my life whether we're loving each other or fighting… I want to do that with you. Please… let me love you." He says it with the outmost sincerity._

_Is this the same man, I dated so long ago?_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

I can't do this… No, I can't allow him to love me so easily without telling him.

"I slept with Bruce!" I said sighing. Relieved but terrified as to how he will react.

He lets go of me, almost dropping me. His expression dark with unimaginable fury but his eyes—oh his eyes are full of sadness.

"It wasn't supposed to happen… He found me in Paris and I was upset, so he took me out for a drink… we were both not in our sober minds… and you know…" I desperately look into his eyes waiting for a change in his expression.

"How long has he known that you were in Paris?" he said sternly. I can tell he's trying to keep his cool. But I know very well that when it comes to Bruce, he never can. There's only a matter of time before he explodes.

"He found me 3 months after I left. He assumed that I was ignoring him but when he actually came to look for me, he found out that I left. We only did it that one time, Richard. I didn't want to tell you later because it would have tainted the moment we had just a few moments ago…"

He puts his head down, his hand going through his hair.

"Honey, there's nothing happening between me and Bruce now. We're just friends… He was very apologetic about it. Please don't be mad at him…"

"Why are you defending him?! He wanted to fuck you! I bet you anything he couldn't stand the idea of not sleeping with you… having someone reject him… that's an attack to his ego!"

"Why do you always assume!? MAYBE HE GEUINELY CARES FOR ME! What about that, hmm?!" My blood boiling with fury. I can't believe him right now. People change… I want to believe that. I thought I can change my heart and forget Richard. Bruce allowed me to do that. Bruce really does care… he may grow to love me if I let him.

"I live with Bruce! Don't tell me how to think! I don't want you to be some trophy in his fucking gallery! I don't want you to talk to him!" His eyes blazing, burning into mine.

I'm almost afraid to step forward to touch his face. To relax this man that I still love.

Despite how friendly Bruce and I have been… nothing compares to Richard… my first love. A more naïve self believed he would be the only love in my life. But love is always harder than you think… whether it's letting go or just getting hurt.

I step forward, I hold my breath. _Let me touch you, Richard._ My hands make it to his face. His face in my hands, his eyes look away, still hurt.

"Honey…"

He's fighting a smile; must be a sweet adolescent memory resurfacing from his memory.

"You loved it when I called you honey…" I whisper, smiling.

"I still love it." He said sighing as he looks into my eyes. He grabs my waist in a possessive way. "I get sick picturing Bruce touching that which belongs to me…" he said, his hands caressing my behind and my back.

The sensation sends chills up my spine, inhaling sharply.

"If it helps, I don't remember what it felt like…"

His nose nuzzles mine, "Kory, it doesn't matter… he still touched you the way I did… Is it possessive of me to think that I was hoping that I was going to be the only man to touch you that way?"

I bite my lip… remembering how wonderful his lovemaking was. The memories brief… my body sends signals… telling me she wants to feel it all over again as if to lose my virginity once again.

"So possessive… like a stalker…" I said chuckling.

"Really now…" he whispers into my ear, nibbling onto the lobe of my left ear.

I let out a moan. Damn it… my sensitive spot.

"Your body hasn't changed a bit, Star." He says chuckling at my exasperated reaction.

"Hey! That's not funny. You're taking advantage of an innocent woman who is clearly in love with her possessive stalker ex-boyfriend…" I say pouting my lips.

"I would rather be your possessive stalker boyfriend, Kory. You deserve punishment." He smirks as he picks me up, my legs wrapped around his waist and heads to my bedroom. He kisses my lips softly and lays me down on my bed as he slides us both so we're laying our heads on the pillows. He gets off me and spoons me…

"Richard—"

He starts snoring.

"Hey!" I feel disappointment as my body aches for more… touching, kissing, love-making… Fuck… I'm so turned on.

A smile appears on his lips as he continues his fake sleeping.

"You're such a bad tease…" I say getting up from the bed and then getting pulled back into his arms. Face-to-face, he looks at me.

"You're not allowed to leave until I say you can leave…" he says seductively.

"Since when do I have to listen to you, Richard?" I say, trying to fight is restraining arms.

"Starting now…" his lips meet mine… hungrily. I can feel the wanting… the nostalgia. It's so intoxicating yet so gratifying. _Please don't stop._ I can't stop this feeling—it's as if it's meant to be. It was this feeling that made me almost positive that Richard was the one for me.

I break the kiss, leaving Richard dazed and surprised. His breathing heavy as he kisses my forehead and closes his eyes.

He must be exhausted. He flew all the way here and the time change must be screwing up with his system. It's only noon and he probably didn't sleep a wink. He cradles me in his arms and I know he wants me to stay there.

He drifts to sleep…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I'm sitting in front of my window, on a ledge that I decorated with cushions so I can there and stare at the scenery that is France, to find inspiration in my sketches. Mom wanted me to start designing my own clothes, to see if I could inherit the company some day. She would feel more at ease if she knew it was going to be in my hands.

The sun is setting, and everyone is closing their shops. They kiss each other on both cheeks and bid everyone goodbye. The ladies with their long skirts climb their _bicylettes_ with their little baskets filled with fresh goodies. I hear Richard yawn and stretch from my bedroom, his footsteps soft on the old wood.

I don't turn to look at him. Instead, I picture us venturing in the streets of Paris…if only. The group of paparazzi has died down but I know from experience that there probably hiding in the foyer or in neighbouring streets. Richard sits down on the edge of the ledge, facing me, and examining my expression.

"I woke up and you weren't next to me… I almost thought you were never there to begin with."

"Sorry, I had to work. Mom wants to give me the company when she retires and she wants to see if I have the skill and passion for it. I don't want to be a model forever… I was also thinking of what we should do tonight. It's lovely here in Paris and I want to take you out to see it. But we have the paparazzi to worry about as well. After your outburst on TV this morning, I'm afraid to watch the news. What do you think?"

He kisses my cheek. "I'm still mad at you…"

"Oh… what else do you want me to say? Do you hate me?"

"No… but I'm not happy that you fucked him." He gives me a pouty face

"HEY! I was drunk… and it takes two. So don't put this all on me."

He laughs, "Just an hour ago, you were ready to defend Bruce as if he was your secret lover or something…"

"Hmph, it's not funny. I can turn this conversation around by talking about my night with him…" I smirk; this is going to fire him up.

His smile falls, his face turning cold as he stands up. And without hesitation, he picks me up from the ledge and my sketches fall to the ground. "Hey!" I exclaim. But he does not listen…

"Where did you do it?" he said staring at me, awaiting my answer.

"Umm…" I was trying to recall that night. "I'm not too sure…" I say innocently, to be honest I don't actually know where we did it or how that night went.

"Looks like I'm going to have to fuck you in every part of your apartment." His tone serious and irrevocably sexy.

My body shivers. And everything from the waist down clenches with delight. Oh God, I have to admit I haven't had sex since that night with Bruce. A girl has needs…

"Richard…please… don't." My heart is pounding and I'm starting to get breathless as my body heats up from all the excitement.

"Don't act like you don't want to, baby…"

Fuck. He never calls me baby unless he's really turned on. How does he have this effect on me…? I've never ever felt so attracted to man as much as Richard, well except Bruce. But even then, my reaction to Richard is almost automatic. And what's worse, he knows all my sensitive spots.

"I—I want—"

I was interrupted, "Oh, I know what you want…the question is, are you ready for it?" He mutters as his eyes blaze with anticipation and lust.

I throw my head back, biting my lip as I prepare myself for what's about to happen.

He moves until we're at the apartment door, pinning me against it with his hips and my legs are wrapped around his waist. Holding me with one arm, he takes his free hand and cups my face. He's inches apart from my lips… "Should I punish you for your sexual crimes, Miss Anders?"

Still biting my lip, I make a slow nod.

His thumb caressing my bottom lip, he kisses my lips. Starting slowly, his moist lips tease me as I try to speed things up as I enter his mouth with my tongue. He stops me. "Nu-uh" he says chuckling.

I groan with disappointment as he sets me down. Still being pinned by his hips, I try to reach for his face, desperately hungry for his tantalizing lips. But he stops me; now biting his lip he retrains both my hands above me against the door.

"We never got creative when we were together…" He contemplates, as I roll my eyes.

"I didn't think you did creative… or should I say kinky."

"Woah! Easy there… you were such a prude before. When you suggested sex I thought you were joking!"

"I thought you would have at least suggested or explored a bit more with me, since you've had experience with Barbara."

He pauses, giving me a interesting look. "I lied to you… I never did it with Babs."

My mouth wide open in shock, "What?!"

He looks down, almost embarrassed.

"But I thought—didn't you want to do it with her?"

"It seems she was more prudish than you were… she wanted to wait until marriage. And by the time we were at the stage that I wanted to do it… I think she was already interested in somebody else. Wow, times have changed…"

"I'll say… last time I saw you together, she was eyeing you like a prize… Although I heard she was a major slut in university."

"Ooh, you were a slut for me in university." He whispers into my ear, as he kisses my neck. And then slowly sucking it… making bright pink marks on my skin. I can feel his hardness push against me

"Mmm…Richard… not there…you know why…"

"It makes you so crazy… and that's what I want; crazy. No holding back… and I have you all to myself." As he pushes my arms to my side as he kisses down to my chest. My low-neck top is definitely not helping as he eyes my subtle cleavage.

My panting grows louder as he grabs my right breast. His right hand digging into my luscious ruby hair, as we make out vigorously. I can feel his grip on my breast tighten as he circles in index finger over my nipple, my shirt and bra slightly hindering the hot, sensual sensation.

I gasp, "Oh please, take it off. All of it." I push him away, as he takes the hem of the shirt and lifting it over my head, revealing a bra from my mother's line. It's a red balconette bra with red lace lining the top and the strap leading to the back hook.

He marvels at my body… "There's something with the colour red that makes me want to take you here right now…but…"

I groan. "I don't want to wait anymore… Richard, take me now."

"Oh but patience is a virtue, my love." He crouches as he takes my breasts out of the bra, not even bothering to unhook it and starts kissing them… slowly licking in circles and then nipping them before switching to the other one.

I place the back of my hand on my mouth, to soften the moans escaping my lips.

_I won't be able to survive tonight…_

He picks me up again and this time, we head to the kitchen counter. Our lips meet again, ravaging each other's faces and hair. He sets me down first on the floor to remove my asymmetrical chiffon skirt, revealing my matching red lace panties. He lifts me up onto the cold counter, chills coming from my ass up my body. I feel goose bumps.

The counter is luckily good height because he can still access my lips without a problem. He caresses my almost naked body as I kiss his clavicle; his most sensitive spot in his upper half.

"You remembered…" he mutters, taking it all in.

"Mhm..." I nibble his earlobe.

He stops me, "No! I'm in control of you tonight, my dear." He says, as he removes his shirt revealing his oh-so chiseled body. I do not remember his body like this.

He was so lanky in university; he was still handsome, if anything boyishly handsome… but this? I'm not making love to a boy I dated in university, but a man. A very high-maintenance man! How could I miss the detail in his body? Scanning his body, I couldn't help feel a little creepy and perverted. _Oh God…_

His front deltoids so perfectly worked and shaped…his pectorals so hard and chiseled above his perfectly toned abs (just the right amount) and ooooh… I gulp. The V-shape formation above his waist line… simply God-like.

"Babe, I think you're drooling…" he whispers as he grabs my chin, pushing it up to meet his anticipating lips.

I moan against his lips again… _I can't get tired of his lips._

He moans too, as our tongues get added into our hot lip lock. His touching my breasts again, "Honey, did you get a breast augmentation ?" he says chuckling, his hands squeezing them.

I break our kiss, staring at him in utter disbelief.

"I'M JOKING! Come here…" he says as he picks me up and sits down on the love seat. I'm sitting on his lap now, kissing him softly as he hands travel to my lower back. I clench again, another weak spot of mine.

He squeezes my butt cheeks and lightly taps it.

"Ooh… you want to punish me?" I say looking at him through my eyelashes.

He nods like a little schoolboy.

"I've been very bad…"

"Yes you have, sweetheart. Perhaps we should stop… and let your inner goddess suffer the consequences…" The biggest smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't…" I say, almost whining.

He's laughing, caressing my cheek.

I pout."Please? Will you make love—fuck me tonight? I want it… I want your rough sex, Richard."

He stops laughing; his face becomes clear with overwhelming desire. His eyes consumed by explicit wanting and undeniable sexual rages…

My phone rings. _Ring!_

We pause to look at it…

_Ring!_

He shakes his head. Who could it be?

_Ring!_

After the 4th ring, it will trigger my answering machine. But Richard does not hesitate. He strips his jeans off, his briefs going down with them. I breathe deeply at the sight of his sex. Definitely cannot answer the phone now…

" Bonjour, c'est moi. Je ne suis pas ici à ce moment. Laissez un message s'il vous plait ! Beep ! "

"Chérie, I hope you're safe. I've been worried because you haven't called me! I was going to stop by but knowing you two, I'm sure you're perfectly fine. I love you!"

"Oh God… if my mom came right through that door… I would be mortified. You have no idea how awkward her sex talks are." I blush with embarrassment.

"She should be happy that you're getting some…" his mutters, licking his lips as he pulls down my beautiful panties.

"Looks like someone's wet…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**Haha! I thought I'd have a little fun writing my first sex scene. It's called "The Tease" for a reason!**_

_**So how did I do?! I really would like to know… Please remember that I rated this M for a reason and I do not want to hear reviews about how it's too sexual… because let's be honest! If it is… you shouldn't be reading (especially if you're really young and not into this kind of stuff). But I'm not going to discriminate by age. **_

_**Everyone is welcome to read Happy reading folks!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW [PLEASE]**_

_**~Maiden of the Sun**_

_**P.S. The more you review, the faster the next chapter comes! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Responsibility

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Rated M: For language and sexual content.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON(S). BE WARNED AND ENJOY ;)**

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_**Previously on Weak:**_

_He stops laughing; his face becomes clear with overwhelming desire. His eyes consumed by explicit wanting and undeniable sexual rages…_

_My phone rings. Ring!_

_We pause to look at it…_

_Ring!_

_He shakes his head. Who could it be?_

_Ring!_

_After the 4th ring, it will trigger my answering machine. But Richard does not hesitate. He strips his jeans off, his briefs going down with them. I breathe deeply at the sight of his sex. Definitely cannot answer the phone now…_

_" Bonjour, c'est moi. Je ne suis pas ici à ce moment. Laissez un message s'il vous plait ! __Beep ! "_

_"Chérie, I hope you're safe. I've been worried because you haven't called me! I was going to stop by but knowing you two, I'm sure you're perfectly fine. I love you!"_

_"Oh God… if my mom came right through that door… I would be mortified. You have no idea how awkward her sex talks are." I blush with embarrassment._

_"She should be happy that you're getting some…" his mutters, licking his lips as he pulls down my beautiful panties._

_"Looks like someone's wet…"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I turn away with embarrassment as he pulls me closer. "Look at me… don't turn away." His hand on my cheek.

I face him again… Every part of my body is radiating, I can almost feel the heat come off me. I'm at my boiling point and if he doesn't make a move… I will.

I bite my lip, knowing what I'm about to do. With myself lying on the couch completely naked, I maneuver so that I am on top of him. His face changes, he is stunned. I smirk with amusement as he still registers what has just transpired.

But his face falls into a seductive, hungry smile. "Do you think you can handle me, Miss Anders?"

I nod seductively, as I whisper something in his ear. "I don't like waiting, Mr. Grayson."

"Then I will no longer make you wait, my love."

Before I can say anything else, he sits up, picking me up with his beautifully sculpted arms. I swallow hard as he gracefully carries me over to the bedroom. My heart is beating faster and faster, as he gracefully places me on my bed. I can't take it anymore, my body reacts. I reach out to touch his beautiful face. He nuzzles his face against my hand and then kissing it, climbing onto the bed, so that he is hovering above me.

"Are you ready?" He whispers.

"Take me…" my voice is not my own. It's hungry…it's like something inside me is crying out. Being deprived of this man…

His lips press furiously into mine. Nothing is spared between us. My legs are curled around his back and his hands exploring every inch of my skin. Vigorously marking his territory with his touch and his hot kisses. I let out moans that I cannot hold in… it's all too much.

I can feel the heat from his body. His hardness is so hard to ignore, "Honey, let me suck him…" He knows already that I'm talking about his member. He shakes his head.

"I can't wait any longer…" he huffs, as he opens my legs and grasps my hips.

Oh God, this is too fast. I haven't had a man enter me in so long… I don't know if I'm emotionally or physically ready for this.

But before I can caution him, he enters me. Clean and swift.

I cry out in utter pleasure and slight agony. I forgot how wonderfully endowed he is. He can see the pain in my face, "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry… I should have put it in slowly. It's been a long time for me too."

I shake my head. I breathe out a sigh, "Don't stop."

He kisses my lips softly.

He slowly pulls out, making me moan again. I wait for his length to enter me once again, milliseconds turning into minutes.

He enters me slowly, making me feel every inch of him. Agonizing pleasure rippling through my sex to my extremities…

Our eyes meet, and I can immediately feel the agonizing pleasure that he too also feels for me. He is completely inside me and I pull him towards me. His face, inches from mine, our breath heavy. My eyes water, I'm emotionally wrecked with what has transpired between us but I can't help feel relieved that we're here again.

But it's different this time.

My hands run through his hair. We are so close, I can almost feel our hearts beating… not simultaneous but our beats off beats of the others. Like a pattern. Hearts are not meant to be the same but create their own rhythm. Despite how different we are at times… it's what's in our hearts that makes us the same.

He closes his eyes, as he continues to make love to me. My moans become a rhythm, as he continues to hungrily enter and re-enter my oh so sensitive body. This pleasure of being with the man I love, I never want it to end. All those nights I wished he was mine or wished we never met disappear.

He closes his eyes, showing that he is almost at his climax.

My nails dig into his back, as my sensations amplify. I'm on the edge. My back arching as I brace myself. I can no longer hear, see or speak. Time has stopped and in that moment…all sense has left our minds.

I cry out as he cums inside my body. My mouth being covered by the back of my hand, as I bite my index finger. Every nerve screaming as my body slowly relaxes back to equilibrium. He collapses onto me, kissing my forehead.

We are both exhausted. No energy left for words.

Instead, he rolls over next to me and we face each other.

We don't speak.

He pulls me closer to him, making me rest my head on his chest. It was our favourite sleeping position. I kiss him one last time, turning off the lamp on the nightstand and we drift off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The birds are singing.

The French doors to the balcony are open, my veil curtains swaying with the wind. I forgot how wonderful it feels to be gloriously naked after a good night of love making.

I find myself puzzled as the man of the night is missing from my bed.

I rub my eyes as I focus around the room. Is he outside?

I remind myself that I have to put clothes on. So I slip into my long silk slip with my matching robe. And secretly glance out the balcony.

Hmm… he's not there. No sign of paparazzi either. Thank goodness.

Not in the bedroom or washroom… hmm…

I walk out of the bedroom, "I was away for 2 days! Give me some slack!"

By the tone of his voice, he is not happy. Who is he talking to?

"I DON'T WANT TO TAKE OVER! I DON'T WANT THE RESPONSIBILITY!"

I jump as he raises his voice, nearly knocking over a vase full of flowers. He hears me and turns around. His face softens and mouths "1 sec".

"I'll talk to you later. I won't change my mind." He hangs up. He runs up to me and picks me up.

"Who was on the phone, sweetheart?" I ask, surprised at his sudden mood swing.

"No one important…" he says as he kisses my lips.

"It was Bruce, isn't it?" I say, hesitant.

He exhales as he puts me down.

"He's asking you to go back home, isn't he?"

He is silent.

"It must be important that he wants you home."

"I don't want to talk about this right now. I want to be with you." He says taking my hand.

My Iphone beeps as I receive a text message. It's Bruce

**Can you talk some sense into him?**

**Please?**

I call him.

"Bruce?" I say as the other line picks up. Richard gives me a ticked off look.

"Kory… please tell Richard to come home. He has to go back to work. You understand, don't you?" It's serious, sincere Bruce.

"Are you mistreating Richard over there, Bruce?" My hands on my hips.

"Now, why would I do that?" you can hear the smile on his face.

Richard starts to look even angrier as he can sense the playfulness between me and him. I walk toward him and kiss his lips. His face does not change. I give him a fake pout.

"I'll see what I can do, Bruce. I'll talk to you later… Richard doesn't look very happy…" I hang up.

It looks like steam is coming out of his ears. "Oh sweetheart, don't be upset with me after a wonderful night of lovemaking." I say caressing his face.

He turns his face away with his face cold.

"I don't appreciate the fact that you and Bruce still talk. And now he's using you against me. I'm not going back yet. I told you."

"Richard, you have to go back. We both have jobs and responsibilities…"

He pulls me towards him, "I don't have to work… you can support both of us." He says jokingly. "Besides… I can't live without you now. I got my second chance and now I'm not going to let anything come between us."

"I hope you're joking when you say I'm going to support both of us… I don't date slackers, Mr. Grayson. I hope you reconsider…"

He kisses my lips. Softly and first and then— "Richard! You are not using sex to distract me!" I push him away.

A fake pout on his face. I don't remember Richard being so playful since we dated. It's kind of adorable in an annoying way.

"Richard! I'm serious."I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"I told you… I don't want to go back to Bruce. I don't want to be some big hot shot like him. I want to be a normal man who comes home to his beautiful girlfriend without having the paparazzi up on our business! Don't you?"

"You're talking to the wrong person. I'm also very well-known as well Richard. I have accepted it besides the paparazzi in Paris aren't as bad. They have nothing bad on me anyway, since I don't date. I'm a workaholic now."

He relaxes, his back slouching a little bit. I can't resist him now… he looks so disappointed and sad. I walk over to him and sit him down on the loveseat.

I sit with him. "I don't want you to just focus on me… we're together but we also have lots of responsibilities. You have so much power and assets and you can put them to good use, right?"

He nods, but doesn't say anything.

I sigh and then I got an idea. "I guess mom can take over things over here in Paris while I go home with you…" I trail off looking at his expression turn from solemn to bright.

He takes my face into his hands and kisses my lips repeatedly. "I love you."

I kiss back, starting to feel tingly down there.

He moves down to my neck, sucking and nibbling. "Mmm… no hickies please. I have to visit mom."

"No…stay here…" he whispers.

I push him softly away, "Control your hormones, mister!" I stand up and dash into my room so I can find something to wear. Mom's at the office, so I have to look presentable or else I don't keep up with my image as well-known Parisian model/designer.

I wonder what I should wear. Richard has already followed me and has lounged on my bed as I look through my closet. I guess he can help me out.

I choose a teal asymmetrical skirt with a very loose white t-shirt that has a very low back-line. I find my gray oversized cardigan and put my hair in a loose fishtail braid.

"I didn't realize your style changed as well. You look pretty." He says sincerely.

"Why thank you… I'm going to talk to mom and discuss the company's plans as I head back. You're welcome to come… I'm sure mother wants to speak to you too."

"Hmm… I don't remember your mother that much. I hope she's not scary." He says scratching his chin in a quizzical manner.

"Terrifying, actually." I say kissing his cheek as I get my vintage backpack with my keys.

I'm almost out the door when I stop, "Honey, are you coming?" I call into the apartment.

He walks over to me so I can see him. "I was hoping you'd leave without me…"

"Silly! My mother is not scary at all. I was just joking! You're such a coward sometimes!" I say dragging him by the arm.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mom, this is Richard Grayson. The man from last night." I say calmly to my mother who is sitting at her desk in her office.

Her glasses are nearly at the end of her nose, as she gives Richard a full profile glance. Up and down. My mother looks deadly serious, although I know she's just trying to intimidate him. She does that to any new person who walks in to show them that she runs the show. And once she has your respect she lightens up and everyone is in love with her.

"Korinna, my dear, I need to speak to this man alone." She says sternly.

Oh no, what is she going to say?

I do not object to her because for all we know she means well. I turn around and head out of the office. I begin to pace around the floor, trying to distract myself with designs, the models, the fabrics and the fellow employees. Everyone has so much respect for my mother that it has almost passed down to me.

Kory this—and Kory that… everyone always has something they want to run by me.

It's a great feeling to always feel needed. I'm such a busy body here in Paris that I don't even have a life. Just me myself and I at home! Half the time I'm sleeping or up finishing some work at the office.

Minutes turned into an hour and I was beginning to wonder what the heck my mom and Richard would be discussing. Is my mom giving him a hard time?

Before I can think any further Richard steps out of the office and signals me to come into the office. Mom's facial expression is unreadable.

"I will allow you to go back to Gotham City to establish our first office in the States." She looks like her business-self which is unlike her for me. Perhaps she's trying to keep up her image as the CEO of a massive fashion industry in front of Richard.

"I wish you luck, Korinna." She stands up and points towards the door, escorting us outside.

I give her a look, and she knows that I will call her later so that I may have an explanation. You never know what mother will do or what she will say… just full of surprises.

By the time we exit the office and into the elevator, I start questioning him.

"So… what did my mom say in there?"

"She just wanted to get to know me. And that she's worried about you and me."

"What's she worried about?" I start to get nervous.

He wraps his arm around my waist. "She worries about you like every mom should. You should not worry about what she said." He says sincerely. But his face is unreadable and I do not believe him completely

"You're hiding something from me…" I give him a glare.

He kisses my forehead. "Secret…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_On the plane…_

Obviously in first class, Richard and I sit together. It's so weird to be going home… well it used to be home anyway. I'm not sure what I'm going to feel being back again… especially since I'm a celebrity. Not looking forward to the security and the paparazzi.

I'm still wondering what my mom said to Richard. Despite having called her when I was alone.

"_**Allo?"**_

"_**Mother, it's me."**_

"_**Cherie, how are you sweetheart? I thought you were flying out…"**_

"_**I'm not going to beat around the bush, mother… What did you tell Richard? You were talking to him for a long time."**_

"_**I wanted to make sure letting you go to the States is a good idea. I worry about you, sweetheart. You finally have a stable lifestyle and you have something to aspire to. I just don't want you to—"**_

"_**Mess it up?"**_

_**She sighs. "You know what I mean. I know you want to follow your heart and find love, I mean I'm a Parisian for goodness' sake. But I just don't want you to get hurt again. You know what they say… if he can do it once, he can do it again. But to be honest, that doesn't stop women from returning to their husbands or lovers. I just don't want you to be the one hurting at someone else's expense."**_

She's right. But even if I changed my mind, I knew I was going to leave for the States with Richard. I truly want us to work again. I'd rather work it out with Richard than with anyone else. And despite having broken up with him, I believe I was too hasty because even when I broke up with him, I still felt like we belonged together. I love him.

You shouldn't break up with someone especially if you love them. But I guess it depends on the circumstance. You wouldn't want an abused wife to stay with her husband despite how much she may love him.

You should end a relationship if you don't love them or truly believe that there is truly someone better out there for you. At the end of the day it doesn't matter how many arguments you have… what matters if you love them despite the ups and downs.

I was naïve back then. As friends Richard and I never argued. We had disagreements but we never got into big fights. We were so compatible.

But I guess that's what it feels like when you're in high school with your first love.

To think we dated our senior year and all through university. We had a lot of problems during those years because we were trying to keep in contact with each other (more like me). Not that Richard was a womanizer, he had a lot of admirers but he didn't pay attention to any of them. He was more concerned about school and joining sport teams.

I guess I was really focused on keeping our relationship alive. We didn't go to the same school but we were still in the city. But it felt like it. Perhaps he secretly wanted independence but he did love me. Deep down, we were still best friends and nothing would change that.

But eventually I was spending less and less time with him. Then it became harder to communicate with him and I felt insecure then vulnerable. I missed him. Then by the time we graduated we saw each other every single day as if nothing happened. But I could not forget those years. I still felt unsure and then Barbara comes along.

She triggered something. As if he almost missed her this whole time or perhaps he didn't get over her before he got together with me… I guess at the end of the day, you can love two people at once but it doesn't mean it's right or fair.

In the moment, I was tired and frustrated. After all we've been through… he still loved her. So what does that make me? The 2nd choice? The rebound?

Even now, breaking up with him seemed like the logical answer.

"Star?"

I awoke from my relentless thinking.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about? You haven't said a single word since we've boarded this plane. I hope you're not having second thoughts." He said his face full of concern.

"Just remembering some things… not necessarily good memories." I said plainly.

He kisses my temple.

"Don't think about it."

I breathe in deeply. "I guess I'm scared. There is a possibility that 'we' won't work out a second time. As much as I try to avoid the past… it still happened."

"Kory, I thought you were passed this. I love you. Babs is out of the picture. What else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing… forget I asked. I'm going to the bathroom." I say not allowing him to retaliate.

Some things never change. It's time to accept that Richard isn't the most comforting when it comes to sentimental conversations.

When we arrive to the Gotham Airport, Bruce is waiting for us at the gate. Our luggage has already been put in the car. So we continue into the car with Alfred in the front. Oh how I have missed him.

"Alfred!" I exclaim entering into the car.

"Miss Korinna, it has been a long time since I have seen you." He says, smiling in the rear-view mirror.

"I've missed you, Alfred." I say patting his shoulder as Richard enters from my right and Bruce on my left. Clearly there is tension between them.

"Hey, Al." Richard greets.

"It is good to see you too, Master Grayson." Alfred replies as he starts the car.

Once we get going, the car is completely silent and I start to feel uncomfortable. What do I say? I do not completely understand what has transpired between Richard and Bruce. But all I know is whatever it is, I'm not sure if I want to be part of it.

Should I ask Richard either way?

I remember a time when Richard would do whatever he wanted and Bruce would never care. Although Bruce was his guardian, they were more like brothers. But they both have very independent personalities and not into sentimental family bonding. I'm not sure what Bruce wants with Richard… and I can't help but feel curious about it all. Bruce and Richard never got in each other's way. Well with the exception of fighting over me. That's a totally different story.

I decide to stay quiet until we get to Wayne Manor. Oh man, how I miss this place.

The mansion was been passed down for generations and the Bruce family has been a very big influence in Gotham City for a very long time. Their vision was broad and always focused on the little things that mattered despite how neglected they seemed to be. They helped the less fortunate; the sick, the orphaned, the homeless; families on welfare. They put their money on important projects like hospitals, orphanages, community centres. The Bruce knew how to make money and how to spend it.

I remember Richard telling me about Bruce's parents; how he became their legacy and the heir to the future they tried to build. It's been hard times in Gotham City.

As we pass through the old black iron gates of Wayne Manor, the structure comes into view. The manor almost seemed like a castle to me when I was a teenager and I knew it was a privilege for me to be allowed to be there. Richard didn't have many friends that he trusted. To this day, I've never explored the whole mansion. You can tell the details change as you move to different wings of the mansion. Bruce, Richard and Alfred stayed on one side of the mansion. More convenient I guess.

Although I wanted to explore the manor, I never had the courage to do so. I was afraid… that I was going to get lost.

I wasn't into big mansions… as child my father came from a wealthy family. We also lived in a mansion but I don't have a lot of memories of it actually. Not sure why. It seems that part of my life is erased. I remember my father's smile… but that was about it. My mother does not talk a lot of about father except that she misses him and will always love him no matter how many lovers she has. I guess it's her way of coping.

I don't remember the funeral… despite how many times my mother tells me about it.

"We're home!" Richard says, smiling as he looks around the manor. Richard always loved this place.

Bruce heads straight to the study. "Don't worry about him…" Richard mutters, as he sees my concerned expression.

He takes my hand, "I'm going to the library and get some work done. Feel free to ask Alfred for anything. But please don't go out. You should get some rest." He kisses my temple.

I nod with a small smile.

Something's bothering me. As Richard disappears into the hallway, I sprint into Bruce's office.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**I'm sorry guys! This chapter seems very anticlimactic but I promise that it will pick up! I've just been busy with school and stuff… still trying to plan out carefully where I want this to go. Enjoy! And I'll get back to you with the new chapter. **_

_**Maiden-of-the-Sun**_

_**REVIEW **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_


	6. Chapter 6: Hero's Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Rated M: For language and sexual content.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON(S). BE WARNED AND ENJOY ;)**

**Hello, my awesome readers! **

**I would like to thank sexymama25, "3", kimminightwing, jaqui101 for reviewing! I would like to encourage more readers to REVIEW, I really like the feedback and it actually motivates me to write more and update faster! So please show your support and love for the world of FANFICTION and TEEN TITANS. **

**Thank you. **

_**Previously on Weak:**_

"_We're home!" Richard says, smiling as he looks around the manor. Richard always loved this place. _

_Bruce heads straight to the study. "Don't worry about him…" Richard mutters, as he sees my concerned expression. _

_He takes my hand, "I'm going to the library and get some work done. Feel free to ask Alfred for anything. But please don't go out. You should get some rest." He kisses my temple. _

_I nod with a small smile. _

_Something's bothering me. As Richard disappears into the hallway, I sprint into Bruce's office. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Before I can open my mouth to excuse myself for interrupting in his work, I find myself in an empty office. Where's Bruce?

I start to walk around his office. His office is completely neat and empty. If anything this really isn't his study. I don't think I've ever seen Bruce work in here ever. For a workaholic CEO, he's unrealistically neat. If he does not use it to work then…what for? This doesn't make any sense. I have no time to play hide-and-seek!

What I really want to know is Richard and Bruce's situation. Why does Bruce want him home all of a sudden? Why is there a tension between them? What is Bruce hiding? What is Richard hiding? Why is Richard's position in the company so important? He makes it sound like Bruce is ready to retire… but Bruce is not even close to retiring.

I feel so out of the loop. I sit in the chair, grabbing the arms of the chair and leaning back. And before I know it, I'm falling. Fast. Pitch. Black. I almost want to scream but I can't. My world is spinning and before I can exhale I land on a platform. The echo of my impact vibrating in the dim cave. I hear the soft sound of flapping. My eyes take a moment to adjust to the darkness.

"So… you've found me."

Bruce walks out from the darkness, with his hands behind his back.

"Where am I?" I ask, assessing my surroundings.

"That's not the right question to be asking right now," he pauses, "why are you here right now, Kory?"

I step closer to him to get a better look at his face. "Well, I was in your office. And then I was falling. So I should be asking you, why am I here, Bruce."

"I need— I need you to understand something. But it's a lot to take in and I'm not sure if you want to take it slow—"

"—I'd rather you get it over with before I start freaking out. Because if you haven't noticed, the darkness makes me nervous." I can feel shivers go down my spine and my breathing is getting heavy.

"I apologize," he walks off and turns on the lights. Everything is revealed. I'm speechless. I know what this place is. But how could I not have known? I realized now I did not know Bruce as much as I knew… or Richard for that matter. How long…?

Why do I feel a familiarity when I'm here?

"Korinna…" he touches my shoulder in concern.

I feel myself tear up. There's something that doesn't add up here. "Why am I here, Bruce?" My voice nervous and impatient.

"I—I don't know where to start."

"You're Batman." My words silenced the cave.

Bruce almost looks nervous as he looks into my eyes. "Yes."

I look down, "How did I not know…? All this time… did Richard know?"

I thought to myself… back in high school he was the hot shot. Every girl was obsessed with him and so was I. I almost feel embarrassed to be standing next to Bruce who was the fantasy of not only young women but high school girls of my generation!

"Richard knew when I took him in. I don't think he trusted me until he found out."

"Why are you telling me now? You've kept this from me for how long? Even when we were…somewhat together…"

"I didn't want to complicate your life. Alfred has been with me all this time. And Richard… he is going to continue on my legacy…That is why you are here…"

"What?!" I am absolutely winded. Richard… the new superhero of Gotham City? I can't even breathe. Something overwhelming floods my brain and before I know what memory awakes me… everything turns black once again. Into the darkness…

_FLASHBACK_

_We were out. It was a sunny day; father was taking me out to the market in our hometown. I was excited because father didn't have much time for us. He was always working and he was a very important man._

_We decided we wanted to have a picnic in our backyard and we needed fresh ingredients because mother was going to make me my favourite cake. Strawberry cheesecake. _

_I remember holding my father's hand as we walked casually in the streets. Then things happened too quickly. I heard a loud bang… my father's blank eyes. When I opened my eyes, I had a surging pain in my head and I was covered with red. Red blood. And I remember screaming. I woke up the next few times screaming. _

_My father was murdered. _

_Mother was by my side, holding my hand…begging me to stop crying. Every time I woke up, I could feel the pain in my heart. My father was taken from me. Screaming when I woke up…something died in me that day. But one day, I decided I did not want to feel pain anymore. My mother couldn't stand our hometown. Despite the murderer being arrested, it wasn't enough for my mother. My mother was depressed for a really long time._

_I remember moving into town. I remember running away the first night. I couldn't stay in one place. I was an impulsive child. I didn't care what happened to me as long as I could stop feeling the endless longing for my father. He was gone. Forever. And it's not like he died of cancer or of old age. He was murdered. For no reason. _

_I was happy and instantly that happiness was taken away. _

_Whatever happiness I could have had, I couldn't see it then. _

_I was running on the dark streets of Gotham, definitely not the safest place to be especially past midnight. I remember wearing baggy jeans, a loose sweater and a big enough beanie to tuck in all my hair. I wasn't stupid I wanted to blend in. _

_Nonetheless, I managed to catch some thug's attention as I was getting chased. _

_My lungs were burning. My heart achingly pumping as much blood through my system. FEAR. That's what kept me going. The fear of getting caught. The fear of getting hurt or even dying. But for once the pain of my father's death was out of sight. _

_It boiled down to survival. _

_I had found an alleyway and climbed the fire escape, hoping perhaps someone would let me in. It had been raining that night and with my old Converse, running was not in my favour. _

_After turning a corner, I had slipped and with the momentum of my body I was over the edge and falling. I don't remember hearing myself scream but I was. Everything went silent and before I knew it was black. _

_My eyes were opening and then immediately closing. My body was weak. I could hear voices. No light, but voices. _

_A man was hovering over me. All I could get was his eyes. I don't remember what colour they were but they were deep and kind. Maybe it was a boy… my memory fails me…_

"_She's the girl from the newspaper, isn't she? The one who's father died?" a boy's voice. _

_There was silence. If he had been talking to someone, he probably nodded his head because the boy continued. _

"_She's like us… Can she stay?"_

_The other stranger must have shaken his head at this because there was a silence from the young boy. _

_The other stranger whispered, "Leave her, Robin." _

_I wish I had been able to open my eyes to see who my rescuers were._

_I woke up the next day in my own bed. As if nothing had happened. I never questioned my mother the next day. It was if the whole night never happened. But I knew that whoever saved me that night I was grateful. I only had a small scar on my right wrist to prove that it was indeed not a dream. _

_It was a sign. If my father was watching over me… maybe he sent my rescuers. He was trying to tell me that I had a reason to stay alive despite not knowing what that reason was._

My knees buckle underneath me, Bruce is immediately next to me.

"Kory!" he kneels beside me.

The computer screens in the bat cave blink red and alarms siren. Intruder Alert. It seemed the bat cave had registered me as unknown personnel. Alfred immediately followed in from a hidden door to find himself surprised to see me there in the secret lair of Batman.

"Master Bruce?" he asks in confusion.

"Alfred, continue." Bruce gestures to the screen.

Alfred approaches the monitors and types in a password. The different news channels appear on separate monitors.

"…what of Batman? Does his absence represent the "end"? Where is Batman? Many years ago, there was sightings of an accomplice—possibly a partner with Batman. Perhaps he would eventually take on the role as Gotham's hero. But it seems Batman's 2 year hiatus has Gotham's criminals confident that he may not return. This is Clarkson on Gotham Night News. Good night."

This was the responsibility that Bruce intended for Richard.

"Bruce, you need to tell me the truth all of it…" I said sternly, my eyes staring straight into his. Unwavering, he could he see the intensity of my request.

Bruce was very thorough with his explanation. He started where my memory failed. He rescued me that night. He was out patrolling and he could see the thug chasing me. He wanted to corner us to defend me better but when I had slipped he had no choice but to save me immediately. The impact of me hitting his dark, armoured body winded me.

Richard was Robin then. It was his nickname when his parents and brother had passed away. He was never publicly known as Robin. So it never occurred to me the connection between Richard and Robin. They were indeed the same person. The young boy who sympathized with the frightened girl who had just lost her father to murder.

The reason why Babs was so close to Richard in high school was because he and her were Bruce's protégées at some point. They had almost spent every moment to train together. They were to be Batman's successors. But when Barbara made it clear that she wasn't going to take that responsibility, she moved out and that strained her relationship with Richard.

Richard was devastated of course. He wanted to be Batman's successor. He thought justice was the most important thing after his parents died. Perhaps his justice was a misguided revenge. But he loved Barbara; she was his first love after all.

She believed the space was going to help Richard realize that she wasn't his and that he was the perfect successor. The more Bruce explained, the more everything fell into place.

Richard wanted to fight for love. He wanted a life that was his. And despite wanting some type of justice or revenge, he knew that having someone there to love and to love him back was more than he could ever need.

That's when he met me. He could feel the love that he felt for Barbara but instead of giving it, he was receiving from me. For awhile, it was enough for him. But he eventually knew that he wasn't going to get Barbara out of his head and he wasn't going to continue hiding it. I realized that this was the time I doubted love—his love and rashly broke up with him.

It gave him time to think.

"I believe he deserved some space and that he needed a peace of mind that Barbara was no longer in the picture. But he cared for you. He loved you despite how he couldn't give himself fully. He cares for you even more now because he knows what you mean to him." Bruce's words came calm but deep down there was envy in them.

Bruce, although a man of compassion, was not in any way lucky when it came to matters of love. And that made my heart break a little. Bruce also deserved more, especially in that department.

Even with all the reasoning with Babs, I started to realize why Richard hadn't come earlier. He was making sure that he was making the right choice. His choice was me and giving up being a hero. He would continue to take over Wayne Industries, no doubt.

Bruce and him must have fought over and over. Bruce was ready to live a life of his own. He was starting to lose his compassion… and I could see in his eyes the envy had for Richard for having the ability to love and be loved.

I felt this overwhelming feeling of guilt. I was taking away this city's protection. I was protected by Bruce once, and it turned my life around. How about the countless individuals who were going through the same things? Crime could not be stopped but it can be controlled. And without Richard, our society would fall apart.

I knew then that Richard had to take responsibility and I had the responsibility to make sure that he did.

"Hey." Richard had entered my room. "Why aren't you unpacking?" He was behind me now, wrapping his arms around me and placing soft kisses on my shoulder.

My silence concerned him.

"Star, are you going to tell me what's going on?" he said into my hair, kissing it.

_What do I tell him? I had a responsibility now. I was in his way of becoming the savior of Gotham. I had to break his heart this time. But how?_

I turned around to face him but I had lost my voice. I looked up, thinking that he could inspire me to say the right words. I was wrong. I felt the sudden urge to kiss him… for him to hold me. Love me.

The attraction between was irresistible. I forcibly pressed my lips onto his, hungry. I could feel him tense as I catch him by surprise. I could feel his reluctance of my lips. I deepen the kiss and my fingers running through his hair. I know this turns him on. And he eventually retreats… giving into my passion.

He breaks off from me, "Kory…" His eyes were more concerned than before.

I look down and close my eyes. Trying to focus on lying and wearing that lie on my face. Can I really lie to Richard now? We've just made up. And here I am breaking his heart. I needed a plan but I couldn't formulate that plan here. I needed to escape.

He began planting soft kisses on my face. First, softly on the lips. Both of my cheeks and even my dainty nose. He kisses my eyes and I could feel my body tense. His left arm was wrapped tightly around my waist and his right hand was rubbing my earlobes, heightening all my senses.

"Oh God…" I exhale. This is torture.

"Relax… we're going slow. Maybe agonizingly slow."

I look away, "Stop it."

"Look at me," I face him once again, "You're definitely hiding something… Korinna?" his face turns into a worried one.

"I'm just a little stressed to be on my own with the company. We're setting up here and if we're going to survive in this city, we need to make our presence known. This means a lot of promotional parties, advertising, meetings with other companies and perhaps publicity, which isn't the route I want to go in." _Yes, my excuse was work. _

And he bought it, "Star, you know I'm here if you really need it. I am devoted to you, I may have responsibilities at Wayne Industries but I can say I can support you in your career as well."

I nodded. "I'm going to sleep early tonight."

"Do you want me to stay?" His eyes searching mine again.

"No, it's ok… I'm ready to pass out." I quickly said, as I headed towards to the door so that he could leave.

I already hated this.

I had a reason to do all this. I love him. But if it weren't for Bruce that night I wouldn't be here. And if Richard was going to be that person to someone else, I would truly be grateful. It's not like I wasn't going to see him anymore. I just know I could never have him fully. I had to make him think that I'm no longer the girl that was in love with him last year. Make him believe that he couldn't undo the past no matter what he did.

I would care for him but becoming his only focus would tear me apart.

I wanted him to be the best he could be. And judging from what Bruce had told me in the bat cave, Richard wanted it. He wanted to risk his life and limb to protect the people. He was always good at that. Protecting and sheltering people. But from his own actions, he didn't want to lose me. He wanted me in his life. So I wasn't going to run away this time.

I could afford to love him but to be his forever… that seemed too good to be true.

**Thank you everyone for your patience! It's been a super long time since I've updated this one. I've been dealing with finishing up with school and obviously some Writer's Block. I had written the majority of this chapter a year ago and decided just today that I had to rewrite so it would go a different direction.**

**I'm really glad that I could add some elements from Batman and Robin storylines while creating my own with Kory's past that links with her, Bruce and Richard. I'm also looking forward to adding more elements to her career and her friendships. I really want to build a little more depth before I conclude this fanfic. I think it will be 10 chapters in total. With that being said, these next few chapters might be lengthy.**

**AiZoey**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


End file.
